Illusion
by Pandora-Linchpin
Summary: Ils sont sortis victorieux de la bataille des cinq armées ! Et le jour tant attendu est arrivé, Kili va voir son oncle devenir Roi ! Son rêve devient réalité, enfin... presque. OS en deux parties, une joyeuse, l'autre non.
1. Partie 1

**Bonjour la populace ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté d'OS alors me voilà ! Je n'oublis pas Face-middle-book, j'essaye de vous préparer le prochain chapitre mais j'écris une autre fic en même temps donc je galère un peu x) Enfin bref, voilà un nouvel OS en deux partie, deux petits chapitres. Autant le premier déborde de joie et de bonne humeur... autant le deuxième risque d'être dépriment à souhait...**

 **Conseil de musiques pour aller avec la première partie : "Everdream" de Epic Soul Factory ou "Saturn" de Sleeping at last, disponibles sur youtube. Je les ai écouté en écrivant :)**

* * *

 ** _Partie 1 -_ _Le Roi sous la Montagne_**

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, illuminant ses traits d'une douce lueur heureuse. Il avait attendu ce moment tellement longtemps qu'il pouvait sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre.

Tout cela était alors bien réel. Ce n'était pas un des nombreux rêves qu'il avait fait, ce n'était pas une des nombreuses histoires qu'il se répétait sans cesse, c'était vrai. Il était incapable d'expliquer concrètement avec des mots ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis, c'était une sorte de mélange entre une excitation enfantine, une joie intense et un soulagement pur. Ils avaient réussis, ils l'avaient fait. Ils avaient récupéré leur royaume ! Et l'heure de gloire avait sonnée.

Il vit son frère arriver à sa gauche, un large sourire sur son visage alors qu'il époussetait sa tenue. Lui aussi voulait être parfait pour ce grand jour. Ils se lancèrent de petits rires enfantins, incapables de contenir leur joie.

Kili balaya la grande salle du regard, il reconnut tous ses compagnons dans les premiers rangs, même le petit homme était présent. Il tourna ensuite la tête à sa droite, juste à côté du trône se trouvait Dis, sa mère. Elle avait aussi cette petite étincelle dans le regard, cette lueur qui laissait penser que rien de mal ne pourrait plus jamais arriver. Que la paix allait pouvoir revenir et envelopper tous les nains du royaume de ses bras protecteurs.

Lorsqu'une silhouette majestueuse sortit de l'ombre tout au bout de l'allée, Kili crut que son cœur s'était arrêté. Son oncle avait allure royale telle qu'il n'en avait jamais vu. Il était tellement fier de sa famille. Il savait qu'ils allaient connaître des temps meilleurs maintenant, parce qu'ils avaient tant traversés ensembles, parce qu'ils avaient survécus à bien des dangers, parce qu'ensembles, ils avaient reconquit Erebor. Ils avaient récupéré la vie qu'on leur avait volée.

Un chant majestueux emplit la grande salle alors que Thorin avançait solennellement dans l'allée, se dirigeant vers sa famille, de part et d'autre de son futur trône. Il se positionna ensuite face à l'assemblée, non sans avoir lancé un doux sourire à sa famille. Il attendit que le chant cesse pour commencer son discours, exprimant son désir de rendre leur grandeur à d'Erebor et Dale, promettant à tous les nains que le royaume allait de nouveau prospérer, qu'il ferait de son mieux, qu'il utiliserait toutes ses forces pour répondre aux besoins des nains. Des applaudissements se répandirent dans toute la salle alors qu'un nain avançait dans l'allée avec un précieux objet entre les mains.

Thorin mit finalement un genoux à terre, bien face à Balin qui s'avançait avec la précieuse couronne. Thorin avait beau rester le plus neutre possible, il contenait difficilement sa joie. Il avait l'impression d'avoir de nouveau le droit au bonheur, de le toucher du bout des doigts, de le sentir comme à la belle époque ou sa famille prospérait encore. Il avait eu à subir beaucoup de pertes, mais voir son peuple réuni dans cette salle, voir ce qu'il restait de sa famille, tout cela était bien plus précieux que tout autre chose. Il avait rêvé de ce jour tant de fois, de ce moment où il redonnerait vie à Erebor et à ses habitants. Ils avaient tous une seconde chance. C'était leur seconde chance de vivre. Ici, à Erebor.

Et ce couronnement était la plus belle chose que Kili n'avait vu de sa vie. Il avait cette magnifique impression qu'une fois que la couronne aurait trouvé sa place auprès de son oncle, la vie serait plus légère. La vie serait meilleure.

Balin s'arrêta quelque secondes devant Thorin, lui adressant un léger sourire avant de faire lentement descendre la couronne jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve sa place auprès de son nouveau Roi. Thorin se releva solennellement et tous bondirent finalement sur leurs pieds en applaudissant. Kili souriait comme un petit garçon, mais il s'en moquait. Il était juste heureux. Et il l'était encore davantage en voyant que son frère arborait le même sourire et qu'une étincelle joyeuse brillait dans les yeux de son oncle.

Si des petites larmes venaient sur le coin de ses yeux, elles n'étaient que pure joie. L'émotion le submergeait tellement qu'il crut que son corps allait chavirer. Mais il n'y avait pas plus belle sensation au monde.

\- C'est le retour du Roi sous la Montagne ! s'exclama Balin.

\- Vive le Roi ! s'écria la foule.

\- Vive le Roi ! s'écrièrent Kili et Fili en cœur.

 _Le Roi sous la Montagne était là._

 _Et l'heure des Durin était de nouveau venue._

* * *

Il y eut par la suite un énorme banquet tel que Kili et Fili n'en avait jamais vu. Puis il y eu le bal, les danses, les rires, les chansons. La soirée était parfaite. Il était déjà bien tard, mais de nombreuses personnes dansaient encore sur des chants nains traditionnels. Personne n'avait vraiment envie que cela se termine. Kili et Fili se jetèrent de nouveau sur la piste de danse, une pinte à la main et un énorme sourire sur le coin des lèvres. Thorin discutaient joyeusement avec Dis et Balin, jetant des coups d'œil amusés à ses deux neveux. La dernière fois qu'il les avait vu aussi heureux, ils n'étaient encore que de très jeunes enfants insouciants.

\- Santé mon frère ! s'écria Fili en cognant sa chope de bière contre celle de son frère.

Fili attrapa gentiment les bras d'une jeune naine qui n'avait cessé de le dévorer du regard pour aller danser alors que Kili gesticulait comme un idiot, braillant les paroles de la chanson avec d'autres nains. Tapant des pieds au rythme de la chanson, Kili riait aux éclats, et c'était bien la plus douce mélodie qui pouvait arriver aux oreilles de son frère.

Tout le monde dansa et chanta encore un bon moment, ce n'est que vers le petit matin que les derniers invités sentirent une intense fatigue les gagner. Tous regagnèrent leur chambre pour y passer la meilleure nuit de toute leur existence, vivant les rêves les plus incroyables. Thorin salua les derniers invités avant de se diriger vers sa sœur et ses neveux.

\- Je suis heureux que vous soyez tous là, murmura seulement Thorin.

Ils se firent alors tous une brève accolade, se lançant des regards heureux qui valaient bien plus que des paroles. Tout semblait tellement irréel aux yeux de Kili. Tout était tellement magique.

Cette journée avait juste été... parfaite !

* * *

 **Voilà un ptit texte assez court qui déborde de sourires, de joie et de tendresse ! Ça ne peut pas faire de mal ! Mais du coup, je vous préviens, si vous voulez rester sur une touche positive... n'allez pas lire le prochain chapitre ! (Je me fais de la pub, ça fait peur!). Enfin, faites le quand même, mais à vos risques et périls... Au pire lisez le chapitre 2 puis oubliez le et restez en au premier x)**

 **Je dois vraiment avoir un problème parce qu'au lieu de m'arrêter là... bah il y a mon cœur brisé du dernier film qui a prit le contrôle de mon corps et qui m'a fait écrire un deuxième chapitre dépriment... je peux pas m'empêcher d'écrire des OS tristes... pardonnez moi... x)**

 **Je vous poste la suite bientôt ! (mardi de la semaine prochaine grand maximum).**

 **Bizzz**

 **P.L**


	2. Partie 2

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre, beaucoup plus déprimant... désolée ^^'**

 **Merci à Little Doll 090 et Julindy pour leur review !**

 **Conseil de musiques pour aller avec la deuxième partie : "The Truth" de Audiomachine ou "Dumbledore's farewell"**

* * *

 _Depuis toujours, et à jamais - Partie 2_

 _\- Je suis heureux que vous soyez tous là, murmura seulement Thorin._

 _Ils se firent alors tous une brève accolade, se lançant des regards heureux qui valaient bien plus que des paroles. Tout semblait tellement irréel aux yeux de Kili. Tout était tellement magique. Parfait._

 _Cette journée avait juste été... parfaite._

Kili lança un dernier sourire à sa famille avant de partir avec son frère jusqu'à leur chambre.

Puis, brisant tout espoir d'un terrible coup de tonnerre, un énorme tremblement bouscula Kili. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes à peine, mais lorsque ses paupières se rouvrirent, plusieurs gouttes froides lui tombèrent sur le visage. Il attendit que sa vision devienne moins floue, puis il distingua le ciel grisonnant, il crachait des perles glaciales sur le champs de bataille et sur les corps sans vie, comme s'il pleurait devant la désolation qui s'offrait à lui. Comme si le ciel se désintégrait en un torrent de désespoir, frappant le sol et les corps dans l'espoir de faire disparaître ces traces rouges, ces souillures au goût de fer qui n'étaient que porteuses de pertes et de chagrin.

Kili cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Le couronnement... Cela n'avait été qu'un rêve, un simple rêve de plus... Ce n'était pas réel. Mais la douleur l'était.

Kili était sur le champ de bataille, étendu sur le sol, respirant à peine. Il avait l'impression de revivre à chaque instant le moment où l'épée avait brisée son corps, lorsqu'elle l'avait traversée avec une facilité déconcertante. Il allait parfaitement bien, puis l'instant d'après, il avait eu cette horrible sensation que tout était fini, que tout était perdu à jamais et que son futur venait de s'envoler devant lui, comme si on venait de lui voler ses rêves. De lui voler la vie. Il avait l'impression que le couronnement de son oncle resterait à jamais un simple rêve, une douce illusion qui l'aurait bercée toute sa vie. Sa si courte vie de nain.

Kili tourna lentement la tête vers sa gauche alors qu'une grimace défigurait son visage. Il avait trop mal. Et la douleur fut bien pire lorsqu'il vit son grand-frère. Fili. Lui aussi étendu sur le sol. Il avait les yeux ouverts, fixant le ciel avec intensité, comme s'il cherchait à l'absorber. Mais il ne clignait pas des yeux, il n'y avait que cette lueur vide au sein de ses pupilles. Il regardait mais il ne voyait pas. Il ne voyait plus vraiment. Son corps était là, mais lui ne l'était plus. Parce que son grand-frère était parti. Et Kili était encore là.

Grimaçant davantage, Kili éloigna sa main pour aller saisir celle de son frère.

\- J'aurai tellement aimé Fili... qu'on soit tous à Erebor. Ensembles !

Mais même si son frère ne répondrait pas, Kili avait l'impression de l'entendre lui murmurer à l'oreille :

 _C'est pas grave Kili, tout va bien. Notre plus grand rêve ne nous sera peut-être pas accordé, mais par dessus tout, notre promesse perdurera. Parce que peut nous importe l'endroit où nous sommes, la famille nous fera toujours vivre, même jusqu'au plus sombre lendemain. Parce que la seule chose qui compte, c'est notre promesse._

 _Ensembles quoi qu'il arrive. Ensembles jusqu'à la fin, ensembles jusqu'au bout du chemin._

 _Et nous écrirons ensembles notre histoire. Même perdus dans les ténèbres, même si notre cœur ne nous accorde plus la vie._

 _Nous sommes en vie, tant que nous sommes ensembles. La mort n'est rien. Nous sommes une famille. Par delà toutes les frontières !_

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres ensanglantées de Kili.

\- Ensemble jusqu'au bout du chemin, répéta doucement Kili.

Il tourna lentement la tête, vers sa droite cette fois-ci.

\- Nous sommes une famille.

Un peu plus loin, son oncle était là. Thorin. Debout sur ses pieds, lançant un regard affolé à son neveu alors qu'il soufflait son nom avec souffrance. Il continuait de se battre, repoussant et tuant de plus en plus d'horribles créatures tout en gardant un œil sur Kili. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. C'était comme ça, c'était leur promesse, c'était le destin. Ils partiraient ensembles.

Kili se remit à fixer le ciel encore quelques instants. Il sentait bien qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques minutes furtives. Il avait l'impression que la mort était là, une grande silhouette froide et vêtue d'un long manteau noir. Elle lui murmurait qu'il n'avait plus longtemps à tenir. Qu'il devait lâcher prise, tout allait être mieux après. Il ne sentirait plus rien. Et Kili ferma alors les yeux.

Il avait tellement voulu les rouvrir lorsqu'il avait entendu le cri de son oncle l'appelant d'une voix déchirée. Mais il n'avait pas pu. C'était trop tard. Il était en train de partir, de disparaître du monde des vivants. Il entendit son oncle se rapprocher doucement, il lui murmura quelque chose en soulevant sa tête, mais il repartit rapidement au combat face aux nouvelles hordes qui débarquaient. Et puis Kili entendit une lame, une lame particulière qui semblait fouetter l'air, le cingler avec violence et cruauté. Intrépide et sans peur, elle s'abattait sur tous les nains autour d'elle, poignardant l'espoir en plein cœur. Puis après avoir brisée un énième corps, Kili entendit au même instant son oncle, il émit un grognement plein de douleurs qui sembla s'étrangler dans sa gorge. Thorin. Il n'avait pas pu en réchapper. Mais il avait du réussir à se débarrasser du monstre par la même occasion, parce que la terrible lame était devenue silencieuse. Kili entendit son oncle expirer bruyamment, il avait du tomber non loin de lui. Il l'entendit appeler ses neveux d'une voix faible, mais les lames qui s'entrechoquaient, les cris, les pleurs, le grondement du ciel et les corps qui tombaient semblèrent soudainement raisonner bruyamment dans ses oreilles.

Une larme coula lentement sur la joue de Kili, les yeux toujours fermés. Il expira un peu d'air. Il ne sentait plus rien. Il n'entendait soudainement plus rien que le pesant silence. Il savait juste que l'air ne rentrerait plus dans ses poumons. Ne résistant alors plus une seule seconde, il se laissa porter par la mort. Elle l'enveloppa délicatement dans ses bras noirs et il s'envola vers un autre monde. Vers la nouvelle demeure où il y retrouverait son oncle et son frère.

 _Nous sommes une famille._

 _Par delà toutes les frontières._

 _Depuis toujours, et à jamais._

* * *

 **J'ai cherché à mettre un peu "d'optimisme" dans leur mort mais bon... (au moins ils sont tous ensembles... faut voir le bon côté des choses!)**

 **Hésitez pas à me donner votre avis x) (je vais me faire détester pour avoir osé faire ça après un chapitre 1 qui, pour une fois, était joyeux... ^^)**

 **Bizzz**

 **P.L**


End file.
